The disclosure relates to a virus-like particle of the Senecavirus A (SVA), a method of preparing the same, and use thereof.
Senecavirus is a genus of viruses in the order Picornavirales, in the family Picornaviridae. Pig and maybe also cow serve as natural hosts. There is currently only one species in this genus: the type species Senecavirus A.
When infected with Senecavirus A, pigs develop erosions, ulcerations, and vesicular lesions of the snout, oral mucosa, and distal limbs, especially around the coronary band. Hoof sloughing and lameness can also occur, as well as more general symptoms of illness such as fever, lethargy, and anorexia.
Virus-like particles (VLPs) resemble viruses but are non-infectious because they contain no viral genetic material. VLPs are widely used in the development of human and veterinary vaccines.